


The Skywalker Empire

by metalhawk



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darkside AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sith AU, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, Sith Rey, V Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: There's no light in this galaxy. Not while the Skywalkers occupy it.





	The Skywalker Empire

The Force ripples. The light has been all but wiped out or consumed in a day. The storm has only just begun.

  
Empress Padmé Amidala calls out to the Senate, newly turned Sith Lords Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi at her sides. It had only been six hours since she had confronted Anakin on Mustafar. He told her his plans, and she and their husband Obi-Wan were inclined to join him.

  
“Palpatine is dead,” she announces. “Do not worry. He would’ve been a cruel leader. I give you the promise of peace, prosperity, and security. The galaxy shall be rid of war and corruption! Nothing will stand in our way!”

  
Ahsoka Tano smiles, hearing the loud cheers of the Senate. People are so easily molded, always going wherever the tide takes them. The Republic had become the Empire and Sidious had been overthrown in a matter of days and nobody so much as objected.

  
She looked at her master. He was smiling too. He’d picked her up on Mandalore, persuading her to join him. He’d promised to destroy the Jedi, and that she would be with people who loved and cared about her, people who wouldn’t ditch her as soon as her loyalty was in question. Because, he said, her loyalty wouldn’t be in question at all. So, now, she was once more Anakin Skywalker’s apprentice.

  
The cheers died down. Padmé spoke out again. “I, Padmé Amidala Skywalker, shall rule the galaxy as Empress!”

More cheers. People began to chant Padmé’s name.

  
Anakin and Obi-Wan bow before Padmé. She smiles at them, kissing their lips briefly when they rise.

  
“The galaxy loves you, my empress,” Anakin smiles.

  
“You will be a fantastic ruler, milady,” Obi-Wan kisses her hand.

  
A protest pierces the chants. “No!”

  
All eyes snap to the source. An old man, his disk floating into the open space. Anakin looks to his apprentice.

  
“Snips!”

  
Ahsoka flips from her position, onto the disk, making it rock. The Senate hasn’t seen her since they voted to throw her out. She’s wearing a dark red top that exposes her stomach, with the same gray leggings and a thin fabric that starts at the front of her waist and ends at her ankles. The blue stripes on her montrals have a gray shade to them, and her skin is now red-orange. Black lines decorate her body like vines. Her eyes are yellow.  
She exposes her sharp Togruta teeth as he starts to continue.

  
He doesn’t get the chance. Ahsoka doesn’t lift a finger, but the man grabs at his throat and gasps for air. Then, he slumps to the ground, dead.

  
Ahsoka Force-jumps, to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé.  
Obi-Wan puts a hand on her shoulder. Anakin yells out.

  
“Do not dare defy us—  
—or you will die.”

«|»

  
Ahsoka boarded the _Sovereign_. She walked briskly throughout the Star Destroyer, her black cloak and maroon veils on her waistband billowing like the darkness in the Force. She finally makes it to the bridge.

  
Captain Tarkin stands there, looking out at Naboo.

  
She clears her throat. He turns.  
“Lady Tano, I was not expecting-”

  
“Dispense with the pleasantries. Your execution is being scheduled for….right now.” Ahsoka smirks.

  
“What? I have not done anything wrong! Nobody has authorized this. It is grew in! Oh, I wish you would’ve been executed during the Clone Wars!”

  
“Well, I wasn’t. You have gone against me and the empress herself in court. Her majesty has given me her consent."

  
Ahsoka ignites her twin scarlet blades. She tortured the crystals only ours ago, making them bleed deep red. She plunges them through his chest with no hesitation.

«|»

  
The Empress’s palace on Naboo is finished. Padmé sits at the throne, her hair tied into a large bun that encircled her head. A black diamond rests on her forehead. Her pregnant stomach shows underneath her black dress.

  
Anakin and Obi-Wan approach the throne room. They bow. She doesn’t ask them to, yet they do it. They kiss her cheeks, and she stand, smiling. She kisses them properly, deeply, on the lips. She looks into Obi-Wan’s eyes, which are yellow, rimmed with red, like Anakin’s.

  
"You needed us, milady?” Anakin asks.  
She smiles, kissing Anakin’s jaw. “Has Ahsoka executed Tarkin yet?”

  
“Oh, with pleasure.” Obi-Wan says.  
“Well,” Padmé says. “I need you for one other thing.”

  
Her dress drops to the red marble floor.  
“We shouldn’t keep our empress waiting,” Obi-Wan smirks.

  
Padmé Amidala holds the twins children in her arms. Luke and Leia, they named them. Obi-Wan and Anakin are at her sides, their bodies pressed together in a heap. It’s almost as if they’re back in the Republic. But this is the Empire. Their Empire.


End file.
